Invierno
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Martín ya se había resignado y luego... LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Perú


Personajes (humanverse): Martín (Argentina), Manuela (fem!Chile), Miguel (Perú), Julia (fem!Bolivia), Catalina (Colombia)

* * *

 **Invierno  
**

Recordaba aquellas mañanas de neblina, cuando podía escuchar el canto del gallo entremezclarse con el rumor de las demás aves madrugadoras. El aire helado se colaba por donde podía, deslizándose por cada rendija que hallaba en la madera. Las ventanas estaban solo ligeramente empañadas y Martín se apegaba más a su esposa, buscando calor. Su mujer, una muchacha flaca y poco agraciada, de rostro serio y personalidad firme, siempre lo echaba temprano a cortar madera para ir haciendo fuego, aunque cierta mañana no lo hizo. Manuela se volteó y lo rodeó con sus huesudos brazos, recibiendo el adormecido beso que su marido presionó contra la comisura de sus labios. El rubio la volvió a besar y se empujó más contra su tibio cuerpo, deslizando sus manos por su espalda. La sintió pequeña entre sus brazos.

Ninguno dijo nada, sino que volvieron a fundir sus bocas, despertando poco a poco. La habitación se iba iluminando poco a poco mientras Martín se colocaba sobre ella, cuidando de no descubrirlos. Por debajo de las sábanas la fue desprendiendo de su blusón, rozando sus costillas antes de tocar sus pechos. Sus pequeños jadeos lo fueron alentando a proseguir, a besar su cuello, sus hombros y finalmente a colgarse de sus senos. Jugó con su lengua, succionó suavemente mientras bajaba una mano, queriendo sentir aún más cómo la iba excitando. se empujó más contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose cada vez más duro. La mujer perdió una mano en su cabellera y lo miró con ojos cristalizados.

-Ya -susurró bajo y Martín no tenía tiempo para hacerse de rogar.

Entró en ella de una sola estocada, arrancándole un débil gemido. Comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta encontrar un vaivén rítmico que finalmente se perdió en embestidas descontroladas. Sus jadeos roncos chocaban contra la boca de su mujer, sintiendo cada espasmo de ella y cada contracción lo llenaba de un sentimiento grande, un orgullo que lo hacía sentirse bien. Manuela no era de gemir fuertemente y rogar desesperadamente por más, pero cuando hundía sus uñas en la piel de su espalda, un estremecimiento lo recorría hasta el dedo más chico del pie. La piel se le erizaba donde el frío chocaba con su sudor y una mano apretó un puñado de cabello marrón.

El momento en que acabó en su interior caliente, Manuela exhaló su nombre, extasiada.

* * *

-Manu está embarazada -murmuró Martín y Miguel alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio? -respondió un tanto incrédulo-. Wow… oye, felicidades…

Su sonrisa forzada solamente le duró unos pocos segundos, apenas lo que dura un pestañeo. Martín se encogió de hombros. Tal vez años atrás habría sonreído y Miguel lo habría abrazado, palmeándole la espalda, felicitándolo con una sentimiento más sincero. Los dos hombres se miraron un rato antes de suspirar, tomar sus hachas y salir hacia el bosque.

Cuando se habían casado, Martín había deseado un hijo con todo su corazón, con la misma fuerza con la que amaba a su joven mujer. Había soñado con tener a una pequeña criatura de cabello dorado y ojos achocolatados en sus brazos, sonreírle cuando oía sus balbuceos torpes y tomar su diminuta mano. Había deseado ver a Manuela hincharse y dar el fruto que su semilla engendraría.

Luego vino la hambruna y aceptó que era bueno tener una esposa infértil. O tal vez el problema era él, pero eso no importaba. Un hijo suyo solo habría padecido.

-Estarán bien -afirmó Miguel, caminando a su lado.

Martín prefirió no comentar nada, suspirando bajo. Miguel se puso a silbar bajo. De tiempo en tiempo se detenía y comentaba algo. Martín se concentraba en su voz, en el efecto calmante que tenía sobre él y por el resto de la mañana olvidó su problema.

Manuela no era como las demás mujeres y el embarazo no la ablandó como todo el mundo decía que sucedía. Se cansaba más rápido, pero no se volvió más mimosa, ni más devota a su marido. A veces Martín la veía acariciar su vientre que a través de los meses se iba agrandando, en ocasiones hasta la oía hablarle. Cuando se echaba a su lado en las noches, la mimaba y besaba su barriga, susurrando palabras de amor a ambos.

-Creo que el embarazo me sensibilizó más a mí que a Manuela -le comentó un día que Miguel los visitaba.

Su amigo se rio, contestándole que Martín siempre había sido el más sensible de ambos. Manuela le lanzó una mirada de lado al moreno, quien sonrió mostrando los dientes. La mujer rodó los ojos y se retiró a la cocina. Martín suspiró.

-Anda distante -murmuró bajo y Miguel alzó las cejas-. Apenas me habla y siento que cuando la toco, se incomoda. A veces siento que desea al bebé aún menos que yo…

-Debe ser -dijo Miguel con simpleza-. Aunque no debería sorprenderte, ella siempre ha sido amargada y frígida.

Martín le dio un empujón.

-No hables así de ella, sigue siendo mi esposa y la amo.

Miguel solo se rio.

* * *

Julián nació a fines de verano en medio de un llanto desgarrador, arrancado del vientre de su madre mientras esta jadeaba entre los brazos de Martín, temblando agónica. El niño gritaba por el pecho materno, pero Martín la vio muy débil y decidió tomarlo él en brazos. La criatura lloró casi una hora antes de calmarse, hipando contra su pecho. Martín lo observó en silencio, lamentando lo saludable que se veía.

-Déjame verlo -pidió la voz rasposa de Mane y Martín se sentó en el borde de la cama, acomodándole al pequeño en el pecho.

La mujer dejó que el pequeño se prendiera de su seno y comenzara a mamar mientras lo contemplaba en silencio. Martín deseó más que nunca saber qué pasaba exactamente por su mente, pero como siempre, Manuela era una fortaleza y aparte del bebé y de la leche, nada salía de ella. Las viejas vecinas siguieron rumeando por la casa mientras la pareja permanecía callada, sin dirigirse la palabra ni de casualidad. Poco a poco los ruidos de la casa se fueron apagando hasta dejarlos completamente abandonados a su suerte.

Martín suspiró y se puso de pie, yendo a encender velas para no quedarse a oscuras.

El bebe dormía cuando llegó ó un rato con Martín, enterándose cómo se dio el parto. En algún momento Martín se fue por más leña afuera de la casa y Miguel pasó al cuarto, queriendo conocer a su sobrinito.

Cuando entró al dormitorio de la pareja, Manuela estaba sentada contra la pared, sosteniendo al pequeño bulto. Se acercó a ella en silencio y la mujer lo descubrió, dejándole verlo. El bebé era cachetón, paliducho como su padre. Tenía muy poco cabello, cuyo color no se definía del todo, pero parecía oscuro. Manuela tensó los labios, forzando una media sonrisa. Miguel le sonrió, como siempre.

-Juliancito -musitó y la mujer asintió.

-Sentí que me moriría -comentó en un hilo de voz y Miguel se tensó.

-No digas eso… o se nos muere Martín.

Manuela alzó una ceja y en eso oyó a su esposo volver a entrar a la casa. Miguel volvió con él, decidiendo ayudarle a hacer algo de comer.

Manuela suspiró, volviendo a mirar al bebe. Acarició su mejilla regordeta y besó su frente, susurrándole una palabra de amor. Se sentía acabada, apagada como un pedazo de carbón que ya no daba calor, que había cumplido con su rol en la vida y que ahora debía salir por la puerta trasera. No era que le molestara, ella no habia nacido ni en el tiempo, ni en el lugar correcto y tal vez… tal vez en otra vida se volvería a encontrar con el amor de su vida. La mirada aliviada de Martín cuando la vio viva, le hizo sentir culpa.

Manuela cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración intangible de su hijo junto a su pecho.

Logró mantenerse en pie, pero solo por unos pocos meses. Falleció una noche de tormenta, con el viento aullando afuera de la humilde casita que vio nacer aquel matrimonio y ahora lo veía morir. Manuela tenía apenas quince cuando se enamoró de ella. Cortos seis años después, desapareció para siempre, aunque su fantasma continuó viviendo en su cama. Fueron un matrimonio joven, una locura adolescente como dijeron muchos, pero Martín nunca había dudado de su amor. Sabía que Manuela no era el prototipo de esposa sometida, de mujer ideal, pero cada una de sus miradas, cada roce de sus dedos había sido una declaración de amor única para él. Sus padres le advertieron que sufriría con ella, que no sería feliz.

La enterraron un miércoles con una pequeña congregación que se reunió calladamente detrás de la iglesia para presenciar como su cuerpo era guardado en un hueco terrestre. Martín se quedó junto a la tumba hasta que solo quedaban él y Miguel. Su amigo le palmeó la espalda y lo tomó del brazo, llevándoselo a su casa. Prendió el fuego e hizo sopa, pero Martín apenas comió. Permaneció largas horas quieto, mirando fijamente el fuego. No supo en qué momento se tumbó en el suelo y se durmió.

* * *

Los siguientes días se pasaron como en un vértigo en el cual Martín apenas lograba reaccionar para sostenerse y mantenerse en pie. Veía las horas pasar como segundos y los días se tornaron en semanas hasta que pasó un mes y otro más. De pronto, ya no sabía bien si estaba vivo o no. Había momentos, que no estaba ni seguro de quién era.

Su mejor amigo venía cada día a llevárselo al bosque. Martín se sentaba en el suelo y lo miraba cortar madera. A la hora del almuerzo, el moreno se sentaba a su lado y Martín apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-No me gusta dejar a Julián con la vecina todos los días -susurró una vez mientras lo veía comerse un pedazo de pan.

Miguel alzó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? No es su madre… y nunca estoy con él.

-¿Es porque te recuerda a Manuela?

-No se parece nada a ella -negó con la cabeza.

-Pero es su hijo. Y tiene sus ojos.

-Supongo -Martin se recostó en el suelo helado.

Miguel puso una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello. El rubio no lo detuvo, sintiendo sus dedos sucios perderse en sus hebras rubias, sacándolas de su rostro.

-Gracias -susurró- por estar conmigo aún.

-Yo no me iré -aseguró Miguel en voz baja y se inclinó a besar su frente.

Su nariz congelada tocó su sien y Martín cerró los ojos.

No recordaba bien el camino a casa. Se había tumbado en su cama y se durmió entre el aroma perdido de su difunta esposa. Soñó los dedos ásperos de Miguel y despertó en un cuarto a oscuras. Recordó que tenía un hijo y se levantó asustado, frenético, y salió corriendo, deteniéndose de golpe en la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Ah, mira quién se levantó.

Miguel le sonrió débilmente. En sus brazos, el pequeño bulto de carne blanda se removía, dando pequeños balbuceos de sí. Martín alzó ambas cejas.

-Estaba llorando cuando fui a recogerlo, pero no quise despertarte -se excusó su amigo, meciendo a la pequeña criatura.

-Lo siento -murmuró el padre y se acercó, queriendo sacarle al niño de los brazos.

Miguel pareció dudar por una milésima de segundo, mas no hizo nada aparte de devolverle al pequeño. Martín lo acomodó en sus brazos, cuidando que su cabeza estuviera bien apoyada, y el bebé entreabrió los ojos, quedándose quieto. Una extraña sensación de confusión lo invadió, sin saber bien qué hacer ahora. Seguramente el cuerpo inerte enterrado a un kilómetro de su casa sabría valerse mejor para cuidar a la criatura que él, inútil viviente. Miguel dijo algo que no llegó a captar del todo.

-¿Perdón?

-¿No te agrada?

-No, es que no te escuché, lo siento.

-Ah -Miguel se rio-. Decía que hablé con la hermana de Pancho y que dice que no tiene problema en amamantar a Julián.

Martín asintió lentamente.

-Se lo agradecería mucho… infinitamente -susurró y Miguel le sonrió.

-Voy a hacernos algo de comer, ¿ya?

El rubio volvió a asentir, sentándose a la mesa mientras Miguel buscaba que hacer con lo que había a la mano.

Catalina comenzó a cuidar del pequeño Julián en lugar de la vieja vecina que había asistido a Manuela en el parto. Lo recogía temprano en la mañana y lo cuidaba todo el día mientras Martín se iba a trabajar. Miguel esperaba a la salida del pueblo y juntos caminaban hasta el bosque. Usualmente debían contentarse con cortar leña, animales que cazar quedaban pocos por aquellos lares. La amenaza de un invierno crudo y despiadado pendía sobre sus cabezas y había días en que Martín deseaba llegar a casa y enterarse de que su hijo había fallecido.

Pero Julián se aferraba a la vida como un parásito. Martín ya no sabía qué hacer con él. Cuando pasaban a recogerlo a casa de la nodriza, Miguel lo cargaba. Parecía muy encariñado con el pequeño y a Martín le daba cierta ternura verlos juntos. Cuando Miguel le hablaba y jugaba con él, Martín pensaba en los besos que se daban contra un árbol en el bosque. De haber sido Miguel una mujer, todo habría sido tan fácil…

-Oye, quédate a dormir -le pidió, dejándolo pasar a la casa.

Miguel lo miró sorprendido, pero accedió. Cocinó una cena humilde y comieron en silencio. Miguel probó darle un poco de pan humedecido con leche al bebé, sonriendo satisfecho cuando Julián se lo comió sin problema aparente. Martín les sonrió y tomó al bebé, sentándolo en su regazo.

-Está tan gordito -sonrió por primera vez en demasiado tiempo y Miguel asintió efusivamente.

-Sí, es una buena señal -opinó mientras veía al pequeño removerse entre los brazos de su padre.

Martín le acarició la cabeza, contemplando su mata de pelo azabache. Julián miró hacia arriba y le sonrió, estirándole su manita, la cual Martín tomó con delicadeza. Cuando más tarde lo cargó a su cuna, Miguel lo siguió y se paró a su lado, mirando al chiquillo dormir en paz.

-Son tan inocentes -murmuró- los niños.

Martín solo asintió mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba consigo, llevándolo a su cuarto.

Nunca había pensado que ultrajaría de tal manera su lecho matrimonial. Miguel se dejó llevar en silencio, pasando sus manos por su cintura cuando se detuvo junto a la cama.

-¿Estás seguro? -quiso saber el moreno y Martín se mordió el labio-. Oye, no tenemos que…

-Tengo que superarla… tengo que superarlo -fue su argumento y Miguel se rio secamente.

-Tincho…

Martín lo acalló con un beso, apegándolo toscamente a su cuerpo antes de empujarlo a la cama.

* * *

El sexo con un hombre era raro. Entre doloroso, extraño, incómodo y curiosamente placentero. Tomar a Miguel le producía una inexplicable sensación de satisfacción. No era como hacer el amor con Manuela, esto era mucho más carnal, más apasionado, mas violento. Miguel se esforzaba mucho por no gemir fuerte, por no marcarlo en ningún lado visible, cosa que lo encendía aún más. No sabría decir si amaba a Miguel, pero su presencia en la cama aliviaba la soledad y el dolor. Miguel era, en todos los sentidos, opuesto a Manuela, pero aún así, cuando acababa en él, se sentía sereno.

* * *

La primera nieve de ese año cayó como un delgado velo de virgen, fino y delicado, sin llegar a cubrir del todo el rostro de la tierra. Un halo gris que se desvanecía bajo sus pasos apresurados, sin resistir.

Llegó a la puerta y golpeó dos, tres veces con fuerza. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Julia le abriera. Martín arrugó la nariz, nunca le había agradado la hermana de su mejor amigo y sabía que era mutuo. Era obvio que vendría a cuidar de su hermano, soltero sin prometida ni muchos vecinos desocupados. Sin decirle nada, la muchacha lo dejó pasar en silencio y Martín caminó al cuarto de Miguel. Conocía la casa desde que había sido un niño. Entró sin detenerse a tocar y se acercó al lecho de su amante secreto.

Miguel estaba pálido, los ojos hinchados y su piel roja alrededor de ellos. Su nariz estaba pegajoteada con mocos negros, secos. Se veía muy mal. Abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió acercarse y ni se esforzó por sonreírle.

-Tincho -lo llamó ronco y con debilidad.

-¿Sí, Migue? -respondió el rubio, tomando su mano.

Julia apenas les lanzó un vistazo antes de irse a la cocina.

-Voy a morirme -susurró Miguel y Martín negó con la cabeza, repetidas veces.

-No, Migue, dijiste que no te irías…

-Me voy a morir -repitió el moreno más seguro-. Quiero confesarme contigo…

Martín trago.

-...está bien.

Miguel cerró los ojos y le costó varios intentos volver a abrirlos. Esta vez trató de sonreír y a Martín le dolió ver su fracaso.

-Yo… no sé como decírtelo -susurró y Tincho apretó más su mano.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa -lo animó y Miguel lo miró con cierta desesperación.

-Es que… se trata de Manuela.

Martín se tensó, hace mucho que no había oído ese nombre. Ni siquiera lo pensaba, solo recordaba su esencia.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? -preguntó en voz baja y Miguel miró de soslayo hacia la puerta.

-Ella… yo… Tincho, lo siento -balbuceó el moribundo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Creo… que Julián es mi hijo.

Martín se quedó helado, mirándolo fijamente, boquiabierto.

-¿Q-qué? -tartamudeó, sintiendo su voz rasposa, quebradiza como lo poco que le quedaba de corazón.

Miguel apretó los labios, temblando.

-Perdóname… dime que me perdonas… o perdonarás -rogó frágilmente, tratando de apretar su mano para evitar que lo soltara-. Martín…

El rubio tragó, pero dejó que entrelazara sus dedos.

-¿La amabas?

-La quería.

Martín cerró los ojos y tomó aire, tratando de entender, o al menos de asimilarlo. Miguel lo miraba expectante.

-Te perdono. Ve en paz.

* * *

Miguel no murió, igual que su confesión. Martín no sabía qué hacer.

Tal vez era el saber que su ya difunta esposa había amado a otro hombre a sus espaldas, a su mejor amigo. Tal vez la idea de que su mejor amigo lo haya traicionado de esa manera a la vez que siguió sonriéndole todos aquellos años que ambos veían crecer al mismo hijo. Tal vez era la idea de que, tal vez, al final sí había sido su culpa de que Manuela no le haya dado un hijo al poco tiempo de casarse.

Siguieron yendo juntos al bosque y siguieron besándose, pero no se dirigían la palabra. ¿Qué se iban a decir? En el pueblo corrían rumores de que Miguel se casaría con la hija menor del herrero.

Julián cumplió un año. Miguel le obsequió un par de zapatitos adorables. Sus padres se los habían regalado por su boda. Para su primer hijo, dijeron. Martín no sabía qué opinar al respecto, pero no se lo impidió. Esa misma tarde, mientras el pequeño dormía la siesta, los dos hombres se perdieron entre sábanas que olían al sudor de ambos. Mientras Martín besaba los hombros de Miguel, abriéndose paso en su interior, arrancaba gemidos roncos de su boca.

-Di mi nombre -ordenó jadeando, apretando sus costados a la vez que daba una estocada profunda y certera en su interior.

Miguel se arqueó, gritándolo y aprisionándolo junto a sus entrañas, y Martín hacía mucho que no se sentía así de pleno, así de satisfecho. Buscó sus labios en un beso urgido, un beso ardiente y rudo, sin dejar de moverse contra su cuerpo caliente. Si así se sentía el infierno, pecaría todo lo que le quedaba de vida, pecaría una y otra vez en la carne de Miguel y se lo llevaría consigo a la eternidad.

Miguel acabó entre ambos, tirando de su cabello a la vez que le mordía el hombro. Martín sonrió, agitado, y se dejó caer sobre él. Se apegó más a su amante, buscando más de su calor.

-Amor -susurró bajo, una vez que sus respiraciones volvían a normalizarse, rozando su garganta con la boca-. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que Julián en realidad es hijo de nosotros dos?

Miguel sonrió, pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Siempre lo vi de esa manera -respondió y el rubio se rio, presionando los labios contra su manzana de adán.

-¿Alguna vez fantaseaste con vivir los tres juntos, lejos de todo el mundo?

Miguel miró al techo, tomando aire. No sabía a qué venían aquellas preguntas, si es que a esas alturas el rubio buscaba castigarlo por su traición. No era que no se lo mereciera. Acarició su espalda, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en Manuela, en las miradas que se solían lanzar cuando los visitaba, en la envidia y los celos que sintió toda su vida, en la fantasía de besar a Martín a través de ella…. Suspiró débilmente, volviendo a guardarla en la oscuridad de su mente, abriendo los ojos.

-Cada día.


End file.
